


美好人生

by batdadpozhe



Category: WUTIAOREN (Band), 乐队的夏天 | The Big Band (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batdadpozhe/pseuds/batdadpozhe
Summary: 救风尘
Relationships: 茂涛/仁科
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	美好人生

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源：大条汪 末路狂花AU  
> 非常抱歉写成这样（。

阿茂握住枕头下的枪。  
门口的动静太大，他有些紧张。阿茂自认搬家后一向遵纪守法，手枪里的子弹从装进去后就再没射出过。  
但这次他可能需要破个忌讳。  
他悄然起身，猫着腰走到厨房。在门口破坏完的小猫已经跑到这里，正在冰箱里翻着些什么。  
“不许动。”  
小猫装作听不见，拆开他一包牛奶仰头畅饮。黑夜遮住了他的面孔，单一双眼睛像是通了电，转过脸直直地看着他。  
“别拿枪对着我啦。我是良民。”  
“良民是不会大半夜破了我的门偷食物的。把手举起来，靠在流理台上。”  
小猫随手扔了牛奶盒，翻身照做。阿茂皱着眉，“牛奶还没喝完，撒了一地诶。”  
“那我帮你舔干净。”  
“别动！”阿茂靠过去，枪口怼在小猫的脑门上。“我会手滑，所以不想脑袋开花的话，你最好老实点。”  
“安啦。帅哥你叫什么？”小猫眼睛像是带了钩子，阿茂撇开眼，却发现这个人身上穿的衣服也有些……不伦不类。  
“你不需要知道。你是风俗行业的吗？为什么跑到我家？你……你多大了？”  
“我叫仁科。”仁科轻笑，握住枪管，慢慢下移。阿茂一惊，持枪的手些许颤抖。  
“至于我是不是风俗业的，你有眼睛，你可以合理猜测。我跑到你家嘛……因为我饿了。我多大？哈哈哈，你是迄今为止第一个问我年龄的男人。我未成年。”  
阿茂愣了愣。“这违法啊。”  
“那又怎么样。”仁科顺着枪管搔了搔阿茂的手指，又张口含住枪管。“你开枪吧。”  
“你……！”阿茂试图抽走手枪，但仁科的手很稳，紧紧抓住他，一边瞧着一边伸舌头舔舐枪管。  
舌尖与手指相接的瞬间，阿茂脱了手。手枪摔在地上，发出清脆的声响。  
“你……你收拾好，我当你没来过。快走。”  
阿茂捡起枪，默默走到门口看仁科留下的痕迹。奇怪的是，门锁都像是用钥匙开启的一般，并没有很大的破坏印记。他一路看到厨房，仁科正拿抹布擦拭着桌面。  
“回来啦。”  
“啊。”阿茂顺口接道，又想起什么，连忙说：“你没撬门？”  
“小case啦，这可是我生存手段之一。”仁科摆出一副乖顺模样，“阿哥，你人很好，能不能收留我。”  
“什么？No。”阿茂摆手，“快走快走。”  
“我求你。”  
“不行。”  
“我若是现在出门，明早你就能看到一具无人认领的尸体。”仁科说，语气无比认真。“地头蛇大佬搞SM，我好几个同事都被他玩死了，我刺了他逃了出来。”  
阿茂走上前，拉开仁科的手仔细瞧。  
“阿哥，你连灯都没开能看见什么？”  
“闭嘴。”阿茂严肃道。仁科像是被气势压倒，瞬间闭口不言。  
“身上我就不看了，我信你。”阿茂叹了口气，“为什么就选了我家。”  
“我看你风度翩翩英俊潇洒。”  
“屁。”阿茂顺手弹了仁科脑壳，又觉太过亲昵，老实道了歉：“Sorry。但我可能需要收拾一下，你躲在这里不算安全。有ID吗？”  
“我偷渡过来的。”  
“我想也是。”阿茂挠了挠头，“我衣柜里还有些小时候的衣物，你去冲一下换上。有回去的地方吗？我送你回去。”  
“没了。”仁科好似第一次接受好意，眼睛失了方才的光华，只直直的应着阿茂的话。  
“那难办了。地头蛇是某某，是吗？”  
“对。”  
“那我知道他势力范围。我尽量送你去个安全的地方，安心，有我熟人。”阿茂手上不停，拾掇了个小的包袱，取了些现金，又拿了充电器。  
“你是什么手机？”  
“我没有手机。”  
“Sorry。”阿茂又道歉。“快去冲澡，时间不等人。”  
“喔。”

上车时仁科仍在发愣。阿茂觉得有些尴尬，便点开箱子抽了张CD出来。  
“我也不知道你们年轻人喜欢听什么，我喜欢伍佰跟张学友，你凑活听。”  
“我也喜欢。”仁科被激活，眼睛又亮了起来，叽叽喳喳跟阿茂说些趣事。  
“你也不怕我直接送你回他们老巢哦？”  
“你不会的。”仁科信任地说，“你不一样。”  
“我是好人？现在不兴发好人卡哦。”  
“不是。”仁科突然沉默，不多时轻轻说：“你不会跟我做爱。”  
“噗——”阿茂差点把不稳方向盘，“你未成年诶。”  
“但我什么都没有，如果要报答我只有这个身体。”仁科勾了个媚笑出来：“你要吗？”  
阿茂伸手捂住他的脸：“不想笑就别笑，超丑的。”  
“我天下第一美。不，被你拉进坑了，我天下第一帅！”  
“是是是，帅帅帅。”  
“你好敷衍！”  
“敷衍就对了。大人很忙的——”阿茂低了头，“趴下。”  
仁科听话的蜷缩起来。一辆黑色的跑车在后面远远地缀着，阿茂踩了刹车，慢慢靠在路边。仁科拉起阿茂给的毛毯，将自己紧紧盖住。  
阿茂下了车，从后备箱里掏出一份塔可吃了起来。跑车驶过，副驾的美女朝阿茂吹了声口哨，阿茂摆了摆手，而跑车没有停留。  
汽车再次发动时，仁科闷闷的声音从毛毯下传了出来。  
“我好累哦。”  
“出来吧。快到一个小镇，等会我去开房，你面前的柜子里有顶假发，还有口罩，带上再出来。”  
“好。”  
仁科乔装的样子很美，店里不少人盯着看。阿茂露出些肃杀的气势，顿时身边安静了些。  
“上二楼。”  
仁科进了房间开始恢复天性。阿茂沉默地拉了窗帘，对他比了个嘘。  
“嘘——”  
“是认真的。先别兴奋，我听听有没有尾巴。”  
仁科看着他的神情，眼神带了些仰慕。  
“阿哥。”仁科小声说：“有什么吗？”  
“暂时没有。”阿茂瞥了眼仁科，随即收了回来。“不用那样看着我，男人喜欢救风尘而已。”  
仁科闭了闭眼，再睁开时已没了特殊的情感。“阿哥，你以前是干什么的啊？”  
“警察。”  
“那现在呢？”  
“因为是黑警所以被人干掉了呗。”阿茂不欲多言，转了话题。“你怎么想着过来这里。”  
“家里没钱也没人了。”  
“那你也可以做些其他事情……”阿茂突然语塞，自己这种口气明显带着些高姿态，连忙补救：“Sorry啦，我……”  
“阿哥你怎么这么喜欢讲Sorry。”仁科打断他，笑笑说：“我啊，要是第一次遇见的是你就好了。”  
他走到电视旁，点开，挑了个新闻台播放。阿茂看出他想讲些心事，便没有打断。  
“我……我很喜欢那个人。”仁科咬着嘴唇上的死皮，那里裂了个小口子，正泛着血光。“小小少年，对成年人总有些瑰丽的欣赏。我那是觉得他是世界上最好的人，没有之一。那他自然也值得世界上所有的好东西。”  
“可你什么都没有。”  
“哈哈哈，对。”仁科点头，“我什么都没有，只有副清白身躯。所以我给了他。”  
“可他似乎把这当做一个信号。”  
“信号？”  
“一个叫做‘今日可以给我，明天便可以给别人’的信号。”  
“嗤。”阿茂嗤之以鼻，“傻子。”  
“所以我就入了行。不过我不乐意吃亏的，所以我把他的屌剁了下来。”仁科讲这句话的时候，脸上带了些明媚的笑意。阿茂在那一瞬间觉得动心，仁科美的不可方物。  
“阿哥，你怕我吗？”  
“你有什么可怕。”  
“对！”仁科蹦了起来，在阿茂脸上落下一吻。“我天真无辜！”  
“还软弱可欺。”  
“那你要欺负我吗？”仁科捋起落在脸颊旁的碎发，旅店昏黄的顶灯在他的脸上剪出细碎的光影。阿茂和他对视半晌，捏了捏他的脸。  
“去冲澡。”  
“喔。”仁科点头。  
“胆小鬼。”

离阿茂预计的城市还有八英里。  
“就说那些顺利都是假的。”仁科把住扶手，“阿哥！你开稳些！”  
“要稳还是要命？”  
“……命！”仁科咽了口水，“我要活着！我还未操到你！”  
“到底谁操谁还说不准。”阿茂脸上带了些笑意，躲过后面的枪击。车内饿狼传说还在汹涌播放着，仁科大声跟唱：  
偏偏知道爱令我无明天！  
“哈哈哈！应景！”阿茂打了个急转，拐到追击车辆后方，追着它坠了桥。又横着撞上枪击的轿车，直至车内哑火。还剩最后一辆主车，他直直怼着车头冲了过去。  
“阿哥！”  
“你信不信我？”  
仁科深吸一口气：“我信！”  
阿茂踩下油门。安全气囊震得仁科晕了过去，阿茂晃了晃头，掏出手枪挤下车子。  
那辆车内的人们也晕得不轻。尚能反应的人想反抗，都被阿茂补了枪。待他检查完尸体，犹觉不够谨慎，便点了火，留车辆在那里燃烧。  
仁科醒来时，车里的气囊已经收了起来。阿茂坐在驾驶座上，朝窗外吐着烟圈，看他睁眼，弹走烟头，勾了个笑容。  
“睡得好吗？仙女？”  
“阿哥……”  
“叫我阿茂吧。”  
“阿茂。”仁科开心的笑。“阿茂，阿茂！”  
“莫在喊了，我在呢。”阿茂宠溺笑笑。“还差1公里，我有点累。你会开车吗？”  
“我会！”仁科说：“我来！你歇歇！”  
“歇之前还想干一件事，你愿不愿意。”阿茂舔了舔唇，眼睛盯着仁科，里面的欲望像是要将他融掉。  
“Of course！”仁科跨了上去，坐在阿茂腿上。“你安生坐着，享受一下头牌给的免费服务！”  
“我很期待。”阿茂点头，扣住仁科脑袋吻了上去。车载音响依然勤劳的做着背景音乐，提供一个煽情的戏码。  
仁科揽住阿茂脖颈，自己探向身后小穴揉捏，又解了阿茂裤链，拿穴来回磨蹭着。  
“先速战速决，等会儿到了地方好好让你爽。”仁科对着阿茂耳旁说，满意的看到那人耳朵充血的过程。  
“好烫啊。”  
“哪里烫。”  
“哪里都烫。”仁科咬住阿茂耳垂，慢慢坐了下去。“你不许动，感受一下我是怎么用穴操你的。”  
阿茂闷笑。“我会做一个合格的按摩棒。”  
仁科自顾自起伏着，找着自己的敏感点来回戳刺。阿茂的声息很淡，仁科觉察到了。  
“阿茂。”他捧过阿茂的脸，那人的嘴唇像是上了色，青紫青紫的。  
“怎么啦？”  
“你爽吗？”  
“我爽到快要登天。”阿茂说，声音很远。仁科发了狠，死死缩着穴，“那你怎么不射。”  
“我还想你亲亲我。”  
阿茂眼神失了焦，只瞧着阴影最重的方向：“亲亲我。”  
“骗子。”  
仁科眼角挂了滴泪。他轻轻覆上嘴唇，感觉皮肤上的鼻息渐渐失去。  
阿茂的身子渐渐冷了下来，阴茎却忠实的执行了最后一项任务：射精。  
仁科抱住阿茂，才在他背后摸到一手尚未凝固的血液。  
“骗子。喊我去冲澡啊？”  
那人再无回应。半晌，他的手机响了起来。  
“是仁科吗？”  
仁科并未回答。  
“我是阿茂朋友。信得过他的话，就来***。我的承诺直到今天凌晨。”  
那边耐心的等待回复，并没有挂机。仁科捏了捏阿茂冰凉的脸颊。  
“好。就来。”


End file.
